cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Contests
Want to get bags or other cool stuff only available through buying ohais? Well this is your chance to get them!!! Make sure you register so I know who contributed what, it is free! Keep an eye on the page new contests coming soon! and please feel free to suggest contests on the discussion page or tell me online All prize winners may choose to select a lesser prize instead of their first prize item Good luck everyone! Greg Flood 00:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) __TOC__ Contest #1 Maps Starts Friday January 22nd, Ends Friday January 29th 12am EST. First Prize: Kevlar Briefcase (20 Slots) Second Prize: Nightmare Dye Third Prize: 1 Lifestone For the Player who adds the largest number of Maps to the wiki! Need help Creating maps? Rules: Each combination map gets one point Each Completed map gets Three points Adding to a current complete map is one point (you must have added enough that there is no more information to be added to that map) There are a bunch of Maps on the Main Maps page that need to be completed Completeing the Bayview Cemetery Map is 5 points Any tie will be broken based on style and other content contributed. This will be voted on by the Lead wikiers. All lead wikiers are exempt (you know who you are) Any cheating which might include trying to pass one persons map off as your own will automatically forfeit the player's stake in the game. It is legal to use another persons combination map to create a complete map. All of the Major Map zones should have lesser zone pages like this one of Bayview's Zones. Each Major zone within that should have a heading formatted as "Section heading 2" each lesser zone within that should have a "Section heading 3" format. Each map should be easy to read and should reflect the the in-game shapes of the zones. Each complete map should have a key that either uses all numbers or have specific icons. Definitions to be used: Zone- any virtual space like that of Downtown New Valencia or The Haunting Harvest Spawn- any place where a harvestable item generally is. you can see an example of these spots on the haunting and downtwon complete maps. Monster Spawn- any place where mosters continuosly appear. There are many zones that do not have any monster spawn areas like Dr. Lancasters Townhome Mechants- Any place there is a permenate mechant, it is your choice whether or not you want to differentiate between the different types of merchants (remember that style will be the difference in case of a tie) Portal - Any place within a zone that takes you to another zone. Contest #2 Missions Starts Saturday January 23rd ends Ssaturday January 30th First Prize: Briefcase (16 slots) Second Prize: Blood Red Dye Third Prize: 1 Life Stone 2 points for every full mission uploaded and linked to the Main Missions Page A full Mission page uses the Mission Template, should have a basic description of the mission and a screen shot of the mission briefing like This example. See the Need help creating Maps link to learn more about creating and editing pictures. One point for an incomplete mission. an incomplete mission includes the Mission Template and a description, but not the mission briefing. 1/2 point for adding some basic information to an existing mission or creating a mission without Mission Template or Mission Briefing Any Cheating is automatic dismissal from the contest. Not sure of how one could cheat on this one, but if there is a will there is a way :p Contest #3 TBA First Prize: Briefcase (16 slots) Second Prize: Title- Hammer of senseless Violence Third Prize: 1 Life Stone